halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deployable Operations Group
|era= *Insurrection *Human-Covenant War *Post Covenant War conflicts }} The Deployable Operations Group, also known as DOG, is a component of the UNSC Navy Expeditionary Combat Command that specializes in coastal defense for UEG and CAA colonies. Created in 2400, the Deployable Operations Group expanded on the importance of providing coastal security for colonies who were unable to fund and staff their costal defense organization. The Deployable Operations Group is capable of deploying to multiple colonies with a variety of specialists and technicians to assist in an array of missions the UNSC and CMA request assistance in. Role and Operations Port Security To conduct Port Security (PORTSEC) alongside UNSC and CMA personnel. Including Counter-Terrorism, Counter-Insurgency, Port Maritime Interdiction, and so forth. *Port Security Advisory and Security Assistance *Maritime Vessel Patrols *Close-to-Port Threat Neutralization Deployable Assistance & Rescue Teams *To conduct a rescue of civilians and military personnel in maritime seas, gulfs, and waters close to the shore. To work with UNSC Navy and Air Force on rescuing pilots and assist during training exercises over oceans with the UNSC Navy Rescue Teams. Land Ocean & Coastal Operator Teams To conduct Special Operation missions alongside UNSC personnel in Costal, Land, and Sea Theaters. Counter-Terrorism, Advanced Interdiction, Vessel Board and Seizure, Counter-Insurgency, Unconventional Warfare, and Direct Action. Airborne Aircraft Teams Provide Aviation Support for General and Special Operations Forces. Maritime Interdiction, Advanced Interdiction, Attack, Assault, Reconnaissance, and Rescue Organization Group Structure Command Structure The Command Structure of the Deployable Operations Group has a strong emphasis on working with the elements of the UNSC Navy nearby, along with Expeditionary Combat Command groups deployed alongside a DOG Group. The overall commander of the Deployable Operations Group is a one-star Admiral who heads the entire organization, that commander is supported with a Force Master Chief Petty Officer who serves as the enlisted leader of all enlisted personnel under the Deployable Operations Group. Captains lead each Group, where there are a total of six active-duty groups under the Deployable Operations Group command. The Captain is supported with a Commander or more who heads the Battalions under each Group, focusing their efforts on the missions, planning, and logistical tasks that are required to keep the Group up and running. Under a Commander are Lieutenant Commanders who head the Companies and handle missions for the teams and what ought to be accomplished based on the Commander's requirements. Each Team is led by a Lieutenant, who is supported by a Lieutenant, Junior Grade has his Executive Officer. Lieutenants handle the execution of each mission and ensure their teams are properly trained for whatever missions they would be called upon. Lieutenant, Junior Grades spend their time assisting the Lieutenant and leading smaller elements when Teams are needed to split up for a mission. Lieutenant, Junior Grades can serve as Team Commanders depending on the situation but is not often. Officer Ranks *Rear Admiral Lower Half *Captains *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant, Junior Grade Enlisted Ranks *Force Master Chief Petty Officer *Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class *Crewman